Bashin Episode 22
The twenty-second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Meganeko starts her training under Card Sensei, where she chooses to be a yellow card battler. Summary Even though it's spring break, Bashin and Striker are in school, getting things ready for graduation. They come across the yearbook, and Bashin is disappointed that there are no good pictures of him in it. He tries talking to Meganeko about it, but she just ignores him. Bashin hadn't apologized to her yet, but only because no matter how hard he tried, she would always have some excuse not to talk to him. Even on the way home, when Bashin hopes to walk back with Meganeko, he finds out she's already gone. Card Sensei assures him that Meganeko isn't mad at him, but won't say anymore. This gets Bashin concerned that Sensei and Meganeko are in on something together. Meganeko goes to Card Sensei's apartment to begin training. She says that she wants to enter in the spring tournament, to surprise Bashin. the training begins with a game of Battle Spirits Karuta, involving the reciting of strange Battle Spirits haikus to learn about the different colors. Bashin goes home to watch Battle Spirits TV, where Commentator-san is on break after the stress of Valentine's Day. The doorbell rings, and he hopes it's Meganeko, but actually, it's Kyouka. Kyouka was concerned that J was acting oddly, and thought Bashin might know something. Though he doesn't know, Bashin decides to visit J and find out. Back to the training, the next stage is to test the luck of the draw by eating dangos. The catch is, one piece is made with wasabi. Meganeko and Carde Sensei take turns taking them, but Guraguri decides to stay out of it. Kyouka takes Bashin back to her house, but he quickly gets lost there. He tries to search for J on his own, but when he investigates a fancy room, he finds that it's only the bathroom. After the dango game is over, which Card Sensei loses, it's time for Meganeko to choose a color. Looking at her options, she chooses yellow, because it's cute. Card Sensei is surprised by this, as his past pupil also chose yellow. J, who had secluded himself in the battle room, is visited by Smile. Bashin finally finds J there, and hopes for a battle. However, J refuses and kicks him out. Concerning Sensei's past pupil, Guraguri convinces him to tell Meganeko the story. Back when he was in Numbers Elite, as Number Five, he was in charge of training Smile, who was a weak-willed crybaby then. They stayed in the mountains, doing intense training past the physical limits of any human. Lastly, they had a battle with special rules, that the other members of Numbers Elite came to observe. At the end of the long match, Smile won. He claimed that Card Sensei's weakness was that he was too kind. This incident led to a lot of crazy rumors being spread, and Card Sensei quitting Numbers Elite due to the guilt over what happened. Of course, Meganeko is surprised to learn this, but Guraguri reminds them that it's time to start their battle rather than reminiscing. Card Sensei takes Meganeko into Isekai World. As they battle, Meganeko thinks that Card Sensei isn't playing seriously. Remembering what Smile said about his weakness, she calls him out on going easy. Sensei admits this is true, and continues the battle seriously. Still, Meganeko wins the match in the end. After Bashin gets home again, he's irritated over everyone, including J now, keeping secrets from him. Aibou points out that he's also keeping Isekai World a secret, though. Card Sensei states that he didn't tell all his secrets to Meganeko. Actually, he's still watching Bashin under orders from King Uchuuchouten. Thus, he's still a Nazo Otona. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Yellow cards are featured, which can derail your opponent's pace. For instance, cards like The Sealed Spellbook can interfere with magic. Matches Meganeko vs. Card Sensei Turn 8 (Meganeko): -On Meganeko's field is Rom, Arcanabeast-Ken and The Fairy Tanya. She has 5 lives remaining. On Card Sensei's field is Beatbetle and Dinohound. He has 4 lives remaining. -Meganeko attacks with Rom. Card Sensei blocks with Beatbeetle. Beatbeetle is destroyed. -Meganeko attacks with Arcanabeast-Ken. Card Sensei takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 9 (Card Sensei): -Card Sensei summons Berserker-Gun, Flyingmirage and Shockeater. -Card Sensei attacks with Berserker-Gun. Meganeko blocks with The Fairy Tanya. Both are destroyed. Turn 10 (Meganeko): -Meganeko summons Piyon. -Meganeko attacks with Rom. Card Sensei blocks with Flyingmirage. Flyingmirage is destroyed. Turn 11 (Card Sensei): '-'''Card Sensei summons Eyeburn, Bat-Bat and Skulldevil. He brings Skulldevil and Shockeater to LV2. He also deploys a nexus, The Ancient Fault. -Card Sensei attacks with Dinohound. With The Ancient Fault's effect, as a cost 2 spirit, it gets +2000BP when it attacks. Meganeko blocks with Arcanabeast-Ken. Arcanabeast-Ken is destroyed. -Card Sensei attacks with both Shockeater and Eyeburn. Meganeko takes a life for each. 3 lives remain. '''Turn 12 (Meganeko):' -Meganeko summons The Melodybird Crewc. Turn 13 (Card Sensei): -Card Sensei brings Eyeburn to LV2. -Card Sensei attacks with Dinohound. Meganeko blocks with Piyon. Piyon is destroyed. -Card Sensei attacks with Shockeater and Eyeburn. Meganeko takes a life for each. 1 life remains. Turn 14 (Meganeko): -Meganeko summons The Fairy Tanya. Then, she deploys a nexus, The Sealed Spellbook. This allows a magic effect that would normally effect both players to only effect one. She plays a magic, Heavy Gate, which prevents all spirits with a cost of 1 or less from attacking or blocking. This effects only Card Sensei's Bat-Bat and Skulldevil, thanks to The Sealed Spellbook. He's left with nothing to block with. -Meganeko attacks with all three of her spirits. Card Sensei takes his last 3 lives. Winner: Meganeko Cards Used Red BS01-005: Eyeburn BS02-003: Dinohound BS02-076: The Ancient Fault Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-013: Bat-Bat Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-059: Rom BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS02-064: The Melodybird Crewc BS02-087: The Sealed Spellbook BS02-110: Heavy Gate Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Guraguri- Michiko Neya Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Smile- Kouzou Mito Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Class Representative- Misato Fukuen Main Staff Script: Masahiro Yokotani Storyboard: Mitsuru Hongo Episode Director: Tomoyuki Kawamura Animation Director: Yoshinori Yumoto Trivia *999 turns, which was reached when Card Sensei and Smile battled in the past, is the record for longest match ever in the anime series (and most likely, it couldn't be done in real life either). Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin